Innermost
by goddessa39
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Just because the war is finally over does not mean they’re all going to come to light. Mini!Drabbles on Harry and others. More possible?
1. Harry

Title: **Innermost  
**Disclaimer: _Harry Potter and co do not belong to me. Get it through your thick skulls people_.  
Pairing: Mentions of many pairings. Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron, etc…  
Timeline: Pre, Post, and any time in the HP series.  
Characters: Harry, Ginny, etc…  
Summary: _Everyone has secrets. Just because the war is finally over does not mean they're all going to come to light. Mini!Drabbles on Harry and others._

A/N: There are a lot out there, so I've decided to make some of my own. And if you would, review at the end, and email me any other u find so I can C2 them. Thanks.

* * *

Harry Potter - 1

1) Many times he hears the hat on his head whispering that Slytherin would make him great. Harry remembers denying it. He had never wanted to be great. When he ponders about that, it's not that he ever truly wanted to be in the house of the snakes. Harry doesn't regret going into Gryffindor. It's just, sometimes he thinks about "What ifs."

2) "What ifs" have made him the man he is today. They're also something he can't seem to give up no matter how happy he is. It started way before the Mirror of Erised, but it was only then that it truly started to invade his daily life.

3) Becoming Head of the Auror Department was never anything Harry strived to become. However, at the insistence of his wife, it would persuade the Unspeakables to leave him alone. Staying away from those guys was one of the only strict instructions Harry had ever given his kids. It wouldn't do to let it get out that his family still spoke Parseltongue with a fine fluidity.

4) To old age he mourns Dumbledore and remembers him as the nice old grandfather-like man who wore bright colors, mismatched socks that made Dobby jealous and was hooked on sour lemon drops. And yet, for denying him parental love and a childhood, and then manipulating him from before even the moment he was conceived, Harry holds onto hatred and bitterness as well. He can imagine Dumbledore saying that it is better to forive and move on, but he's only human, not some Boy-Who-Lived.

5) Harry loves Ginny. He would die and kill for her. But if he hadn't fallen for her, he thinks he might have married her anyway. As horrible as it sounds, he would just have to make sure he never lost touch with Ron and Hermione.

6) One day before Albus was born, Harry had gone to the Burrow with his small growing family for a visit. At first he thought they were the first to arrive. Then he'd traveled upstairs for a quick bathroom break and found George upstairs talking to himself. Harry never called him anything but Gred from then on when they were alone; he was never sure if the two boys had really just been twins.

7) He never liked to be part of any pranks or mischief that he didn't have to. There was just a little tortured boy inside of him who couldn't truly appreciate it after his relatives had trained him up. But sometimes he would feel the urge to get up and laugh. So he met up the left over Weasley twin and concocted something of his own. Later, his first born son's love of Puck Muck, (a mystery sludge that incapacitated the first people to step into it, and then turned them into smiling happy people for a while) would make him secretly smile.

8) For her fifth birthday, Harry presented Lily with a fluffy pink diary that would never run out of paper, smear ink, or be read by another without her permission. She'd thanked him for getting it and then ran to her uncle to ask about its creation. James, Al and the extended family always referred to is the "Fluffy pink notebook of Ultimate Doom" because she cackled over it reminescent of Bellatrix Lestrange. Even Harry suspected that it held all of her legendary blackmail material. But he never regretted the gift.

9) Harry had given Ginny her fluffy purple diary the Christmas before. Ginny has charmed hers in cougar stripes and teased Harry with the erotic notes within.

10) He wasn't the one to name their children. That was Ginny. But having a James and Lily around filled up some hole that the wizarding world had ripped open inside of him. He never had trouble calling his children by his parents' names. They were his children. Not his parents. Al, however, he shortened immediately and had experimented with nicknaming him "Rus," until Albus forbade it. But it had nothing to do with his middle name of "Severus".

* * *

**END** of Harry's POV. There might be more eventually, you never know. I don't know the next time I will update. If you would be so kind, please review and tell me any other of the little "secret" minidrabbles you know of. Ideas are find, but I want to hunt down other fics that have this idea. I know there are a lot out there. I just can't find them.


	2. Ron

Innermost  
Character: Ron Weasley  
Pairings: Ron/Hermione, mentioned Draco/Hermione (sorta), Hermione/Krum, Harry/Ginny  
Spoilers: LOTS!  
A/N: Sorry it's been a while. I've written only a tiny bit and have started reading Twilight.

* * *

Ron - 2

1) He's the youngest child in a large family and his parents dote on him. And then his sister is born, a bright and shining happy person eventually but at first she is loud and wrinkly and takes all the attention. Ron cannot understand why his brothers stand over her and make faces. She doesn't appreciate them-all she does is cry and make stinky smells in her diaper. Then one day in early april before the moon has dissapeared over the horizon, he sneaks into her room with the intention of hiding her so he could sleep before breakfast. Standing over her crib, hands around her back, the little girl had looked up at him, grinned, and made a little noise. "Ron."

2) He loves quidditch, up on a broom with a large flying ball coming near you and suddenly ducking, flying away and through the air like... he saw a star shooting across the sky one night. "Mommy, what's that," he had asked, pointing up to the bright sky in his child voice. She'd followed his hand with her enquiring gaze. "That's a shooting star, little Ronnie. If you wish by it, maybe it'll come true." Ron Weasley wanted someone to wish for him. He should have been more specific but he had been dreaming in orange for a while.

3) The Chudley Cannons aren't the best team to root for. That's what Charlie had cautioned when Ron had said they were his favorite team. But Ron believed too that there were possibilities in the world, like a chess board. No matter how many ways you could move, the other team can always surprise you.

4) When Ron Weasley goes to Hogwarts he finds the first empty comartment he can find in order to lose his meddling brothers. When a group of older Slytherin girls chase him out, he goes to the last door and hopes for the best. "Scuse me," he says, "do you mind? Everywhere else is full." There is a dark haired boy sitting down petting a glorious white owl inside a cage. "Not at all," the boy replies and for once there is no one picking or laughing or chasing him out. "I'm Ron, Ron Weasley, by the way," and they shake hands. He feels relieved and excited at the same time. Maybe he can make a friend and be best buds and have wild adventures in Gryffindor. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter," and Ron Weasley turns red because what kind of person would have money and fame and hang out with nothing but a young and poor Weasley?

5) He is nervous at first, nervous that maybe he'll have to wrestly a troll or jump off the Tower his brothers Fred and George (_or is it George and Fred, or Forge and Gred?)_ always go on about. He sees that Granger chit with the talkative mouth go up. How did she get into Gryffindor. She had been made for Ravenclaw! Even Longbottom, a pureblood like himself, "Gryffindor!" Then Harry goes up; one minute, then two, three minutes and the hall is speculating. Ron doesn't notice how the hall watches his new (_maybe_) friend and by the time the Sorting Hat arches and says "Gryffindor!" he is so releived he hardly recalls how Harry bends down to hide his face and inch away from those watching him. It's his turn soon and the hat sorts him into red and gold.

6) Hermione has large brown hair, brown eyes, and a know-it-all attitude. She has a large mouth, a huge brain, and a way of getting on his nerves. "Know-it-all!" He shouts, "Brainiack" he spurts, "Stupid powerless muddblood!" Draco Malfoy shouts across the hall. And there is nothing more pleasing for the third year red head than tackling the Slytherin git and breaking the cartilage of his nose just how Harry instructe him.

7) _Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever_. Mostly it's disbelief. Guilt too, and there is a lot of worry. But, how cold it be Ginny? Ginny who had six older brothers-four who were also at school and watching- four brothers who had failed and a passing acquaintance who had noticed something was off. Ron looked at Harry, saw that familiar (_it slightly scares him every time_) look in his eyes and knew she would be safe.

8) She is annoying, speculative, too all-knowing for his own good. He is sick of the way she tells him what to do and blames him when he gets a howler from Mum. Ron especially hates when she pushes at him and Harry when all they want to do is go flying or have some fun once in a while. But he can't stand the way Draco Malfoy and Victor Krum stare at her as if planning to pull her away or how Harry just sighs when he says that they need to protect her from them. So he insults her and she insults him and soon they are slurring words neither will remember later and their best friend is stuck in the middle of the Common room as their room mates and others give them a wide berth. Later when he is fuming alone with Harry and Neville just watching him stalk from Harry's bed to the door and back, Neville turns to Harry and asks him why they do this. What he hears chills him to the bone in ways he can't understand because it's true and (_how did this happen_?) it makes so much sense now and-Shit! (_How could he for Hermione_?!). "He's in love with her."

9) A red glowing stone in a mirror following a harrowing enchanted chess set, logical potions and a plant scraping from fire. Fighting with Harry, knowing Sirius Black (_resonsible for the tragic death of the Potters_) and a grim and Giant bloody spiders. A deathly trap in a maze, dragons, magical creatures like basilisks, werewolves and evil-conniving-rat-animaguss, enchanted objects, bonkered house elves, evil professors, death threats, poison, nightmaters, myths come to life, bloody professors, homework, moving stair cases, Filch and his mean cat, ghosts, blood, guts, broken bones, more adventure than he could have imagined before he turned eleven, and Nothing causes him more guilt than a Troll in a bathroom standing over an innocent girl; nothing causes him more fear than standing over a petrified body of a girl he knew clutching a note in his hand and wondering why everything was so twisted.

10) He agrees with Hermione that despite all the grief and primal fear in and before the war, the Final Battle was lost when Hagrid carried Harry over the Hogwarts threshold as if he was a baby. Ginny ran for him only to listen for a quiet heart. Hermione clutched at his hand and whimpered. But Ron stopped breathing. Because how could any of them go on without Harry when the bloody sod had been what held them together? Neither had been more relieved when he came back but... his heart hadn't been beating.


End file.
